The Native Investigator Development Core (NIDC) component of the Native Elder Research Center relates directly to our organizing theme of the social and cultural aspects of minority health and health disparities (See Measurement and Methods Core for details). As well, Pilot Studies supported by the NIDC address health disparities across a variety of focal points (e.g., individual patient, family, provider, delivery system, and community) and in a range of settings (e.g., hospital, out-patient clinic, home, and community). More specifically, the career development format will focus on acquiring the skills, knowledge, and experience necessary to submit an independent RO1, R21, or K Award application by investigators of AI/AN heritage. This is accomplished through formal didactic sessions, workshops, mini-courses, regular meetings, and mentoring activities by faculty. Personnel, resources, and activities will originate from both the University of Colorado at Denver Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC) and the University of Washington (UW), drawing on their respective strengths and affiliations. This inter-institutional collaborative approach helps identify potential AI/AN investigators, facilitates their comprehensive, systematic preparation, and contributes the necessary expertise for this multidisciplinary program. This effort is an extension of the close working relationship that has evolved over the past 15 years in the domains of AI/AN research between the 2 institutions. The Specific Aims of this Investigator Development Core are to: 1) increase the number of AI/AN professionals (Native Investigators or NIs) capable of conducting research in areas of high priority among Native people;2) establish and maintain learning and mentoring relationships between established researchers and junior AI/AN faculty;3) improve the analytic and methodological skills of AI/AN scientists by participating in secondary data analyses and primary data collection efforts, and training in applying methodologies to research questions;and 4) publish manuscripts based on the secondary data analysis and primary data collection Pilot Studies and use these to prepare independent investigator-initiated grant applications;and increase the understanding of unique data collection and human subject protection issues that are critical to conducting research in AI/AN communities. The NIDC is a highly successful program that provides intensive, long-term mentoring of promising AI/AN professionals modeled on the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program.[3] Since its initial support from NIA and NINR a decade ago, the NIDC has garnered funding from 3 other NIH institutes as well as AHRQ[unreadable]a testament to its high visibility and remarkable accomplishments. In this renewal, we add a relatively small, but new and important, dimension to the NIDC by including Tribal College and University students in our activities, thereby addressing earlier challenges in the "pipleine."